


Suds and Buds

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>comicdrabbles</b></a></span> prompt: Dancing<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/"><b>fanfic100</b></a> prompt: Colorless<br/><a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p></blockquote>





	Suds and Buds

Shayera stared at Wally. "You're asking me on a _date_?" 

"It's not a date. A date would be dinner and dancing. This is just a movie." 

"I don't go to movies. My wings -" 

"Way ahead of you. The seats at Movie Tavern have plenty of room. And doesn't Zee's spell make them transparent?" 

Shayera looked skeptical. 

"There's beer.”

Silence.

“C’mon, Shayera, two buds hanging out, having a couple, watching ‘Spider-Man.’ What's wrong with that? Besides, you need to get out more." 

"Fine. Just tell me Diana won't be there this time."

Wally grinned. "Nope. _She_ wants to see ‘Brave’."

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comicdrabbles**](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) prompt: Dancing  
> [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) prompt: Colorless  
> 


End file.
